When browsing the internet, users interact with a variety of content through online videos. For example, users may view full length movies, advertisements, home videos captured by cell phones, television shows, and other content. Not only may users view online videos through a host website, but may also upload and share online videos with other users. Because online videos play such as integral role in a user internet experience, additional information, such as advertisements and related services (e.g., news, weather, nearby traffic, etc.), may be incorporated with the online video to enhance the user's experience. Unfortunately, current techniques may provide additional information that is irrelevant to the original or embedded content of the online video. Thus, a user may often ignore irrelevant additional information because it may not appeal to the interest of the user.